


Принцессы нового тысячелетия

by Meilinn, WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Fake Wedding (but not really), Identity Porn, POV Multiple, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Почему Наташу Старк зовут Наташей, а замуж за Стива Роджерса она вышла в доспехе? Авторская попытка создания канона 3490.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, fem!Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Принцессы нового тысячелетия

Какой это был год? Конечно же, восемьдесят восьмой. Я уверена совершенно точно, не испытывай меня, Хоукай, иначе притащу завтра в студию, дам стопку журналов из архива и заставлю задавать мне по ним вопросы, например «Какое платье было в том году на принцессе Диане, когда она танцевала с Чарльзом во время визита в Австралию»? Коллекции простительно немного путать по каталогу, но когда они надеты на твоих подруг? Никогда.

Так вот, на дворе восемьдесят восьмой. Обычное утро обычного дня: Мстители, вы нужны. Созвал нас для того задания Тор, причем короткий брифинг был еще накануне вечером, но и я, и Хэнк его пропустили, потому что только-только переступили через порог наших нью-йоркских апартаментов после изнурительной поездки по южной Азии. Проспали вечерний брифинг в прямом смысле этого слова. Утром я все-таки решила присоединиться к команде в последний момент, на всякий случай, хотя ничего сложного не планировалось — поправь меня, Тор, если путаю? Амора собиралась украсть из музея какой-то МакГаффин для своего коварного чародейского плана, а мы — ей помешать. Да, асгардский артефакт, точно! Спасибо. Старые добрые времена.

В тот день я добралась до квинджета последняя. Тор встретил меня у трапа, а Кэп и Железный Человек уже были внутри, сидели друг напротив друга, как обычно это делали. Я тогда не очень понимала, чем Стиву так нравилась компания человека в неподвижной маске… так, не нужно хихикать, я рассказываю все как есть! Железный Человек с его модулятором голоса, слишком футуристический даже для меня, казался таким безжизненным! И не холодным, давайте обойдемся без неприличных намеков. Он был нашим напарником и, можно сказать, коллегой, но остальных мы знали в лицо и по имени, а его только как сотрудника Старк Индастриз. Несмотря на это, Стив никогда не упускал возможности проводить с ним время, и я это не придумываю задним числом, чтобы казаться прозорливее, чем я есть на самом деле, о нет. Они не только не упускали возможности поболтать, они еще и молчали — знаете, когда двое людей молчат об одном и том же, а ты подозреваешь, что пропустила что-то, хотя объективно-то никто от тебя ничего не скрывает. Казалось бы, Стива больше всех должен был смущать ходячий доспех, по лицевой пластине и мимике которого не скажешь, о чем тот на самом деле думает, но получилось как бы наоборот: с более живыми Кэп вел себя более скованно. Наверное, груз нового мира с его новыми социальными установками был для него тяжелее вежливой нейтральности Железного Человека, о котором было совершенно точно ясно только одно: он хотел помогать людям. А остальные — во всяком случае, я — смотрели на них и понимали, что раз уж такие несочетаемые персонажи могут работать вместе, то Мстители — это не бесперспективный проект желающих покрасоваться гипертрофированным эго на всю планету, а команда, которую объединяет общее дело, несмотря ни на что. Можем поднять за это бокалы.

В общем, мальчики уже были на борту квинджета и в курсе дела, а специально для меня Железный Человек после вылета включил запись пропущенного брифинга. Это было просто видео с базы, снятое какой-то ручной камерой, на старую добрую пленку, и оператора немного покачивало. Наверное, старина Джарвис снимал? Или Хэппи? В общем, Тор описывал, откуда до него дошла весточка о грядущем нападении Аморы на музей, и тут — редкое явление! — в кадре появилась Наташа Старк.

Мы нечасто ее видели в те времена, хотя всем было известно, что Мстители содержатся на деньги компании ее отца. Обычно она появлялась тогда же, когда и пресса: на конференциях, приемах и во время прочих публичных событий, ну или на первых полосах желтых изданий, замеченная то в одном, то другом скандале. Мне тогда было не очень-то приятно смотреть, во что превратилась моя старая приятельница: не занятая ничем, год за годом впустую прожигающая состояние Старков в разных уголках планеты. Мы заканчивали одну среднюю школу-пансион, так что я знала, что она на самом деле не глупа — боже, как стыдно — и что дома у нее было все не так уж радужно, и все равно осуждала ее. Когда она передала от имени Старк Индастриз предложение финансировать нашу инициативу, мне даже не удалось поговорить с ней по душам. Она избегала всех давних знакомств и даже не жила в своем фамильном доме, который в результате отдала нам, а носилась словно ночная бабочка по отелям и ночным клубам, под руку то с одним, то с другим кавалером.

И вот она впорхнула в кадр той записи, яркая даже среди роскоши дома, одетая в новый костюм от Сони Рикиель ярко-красного цвета — работы Сони ей всегда очень, очень шли. Широкие плечи короткого пиджачка, блузка под горло, узкая юбка на самой грани неприличного, непринужденно идеальные завитки темных волос, кричащий макияж. Она улыбалась, стройная как натянутая струна, словно у нее не было никаких забот в этом мире, и мне хотелось встряхнуть ее. Я видела напряжение в ее фигуре, была уверена, что деньги заманили ее в ловушку, в которую было легко попасть осиротевшей молодой холостячке с колоссальным состоянием, и что она была несчастна. Но еще я знала, что она ничего не хочет слышать об этом.

Наташа послала оператору, и заодно нам всем, присутствовавшим в квинджете, воздушный поцелуй, и скрылась. Камера не смогла не проследить за ней до того самого момента, когда она скрылась в мраморной арке дверного проема. Я посмотрела на напарников — конечно, и Тор, и Кэп проводили взглядами ее роскошные крепкие ноги. Маска Железного Человека, тоже верная себе, не выразила ничего, но отчего-то я была уверена, что и он получил удовольствие от увиденного. Наступила неловкая пауза. Я как бы невзначай кашлянула.

— Прости, Дженет, — сказал Кэп мне, и, глядя в его голубые глаза, было легко поверить в его искренность. Потом он обратился к Железному Человеку. — Это было неуважительно с нашей стороны, так пялиться. Она наш спонсор и твоя начальница, да и мы давно уже не школьники.

Тор кивнул, поддерживая Стива:

— Дабы прояснить это недоразумение, позволю себе произнести подобное один раз, дружище. Ноги у мисс Старк действительно превыше всяких сравнений, только слепой не заметил бы этого.

— Никаких обид, джентльмены, — ответил им электронный голос из-под металлической маски, и я присмотрелась к осанке человека за ней. Несмотря на ограниченность движений, мне показалось, что сидел он непринужденно, расслабленно: колени на ширине плеч, впечатление спокойной уверенности. — Что правда, то правда.

— Возможно, я лезу не в свое дело, — с интересом подхватил разговор Кэп, — но как тебе работается… таким образом? Анонимно, в доспехе?

— Есть свои плюсы, — охотно сказал Железный Человек, и, удовлетворяя их очевидное любопытство, продолжил. — Возможно, это покажется вам странным, но в костюме я свободен.

— В вашем мире за каждым нашим шагом следят миллионы, если не миллиарды, — отметил Тор, и я с ним согласилась.

Железный Человек немного помолчал. Что было за той паузой, улыбка? Грусть?

— Под маской больше свободы, чем я обычно могу себе позволить.

Стив нахмурился от этих слов, а в моей голове заплясали предположения одно другого заковыристей: наш коллега — заключенный, и таким образом отрабатывает срок? Он в своей обычной жизни выделяется еще сильнее, чем в супергеройской? Он носит маску, потому что его лицо покалечено до неузнаваемости? Он немой, и модулятор вовсе не модулятор на самом деле?

А потом за бортом, совсем близко, раздался грохот и вой сирены сигнализации, и мы все разом вскочили со своих мест в квинджете. Тор выпрыгнул первый, я полетела за ним, а тех двоих мы, как обычно, оставили выполнять их собственную программу. Не передавайте ему это, пожалуйста, но Стив вообще понимал, как неудобно быть в команде, где все участники, кроме одного, умеют летать?

Короче говоря, Амора в тот день была на вершине своей игры и до нашего с Тором вмешательства успела снести часть стены административного помещения факультета истории искусств Принстонского университета. Они со Скерджем уже собирались покинуть Мидгард, когда в них прилетел Мьельнир, а за ним и сам Тор… ну, вы знаете, как это обычно бывает: Тор крушит Скерджа и высказывает недовольство поведением Аморы, Амора обещает, что план увенчается успехом и любовь Тора будет принадлежать ей, я жалю их со всех сторон и отвлекаю, и так далее, и тому подобное, тут прилетают Кэп и Железный Человек, артефакт выбивается из рук Аморы щитом, хорошие и плохие ребята перебрасываются обидными замечаниями в адрес друг друга. Все штатно.

И тут Железный Человек, пока стреляет направо и налево, не позволяя Аморе подобраться к лежавшему на земле артефакту, говорит что-то вроде «Какая ты ничтожная личность, Амора! Неужели надеешься, что если годами ходить за Тором хвостом, как будто у тебя нет других интересов, он оценит и клюнет на твою задницу из жалости?» Цитата неточная, но про задницу я хорошо помню.

Стив кричит с соседнего фланга: «Железный Человек, это уже немного излишне!»

Тор… Тор сейчас смеется, и тогда точно так же смеялся, да. Наверное, потому Кэп и пошел еще дальше: «Ты друг, которому доверить жизнь в бою не стыдно, но так разговаривать с дамами, даже злодейками, не по-джентльменски.»

Как у Аморы полыхнули тогда глаза. Зеленым огнем, как пожар на химическом заводе. Я никогда не видела ее такой злой! Потом мы выяснили, что сила артефакта была магически запечатана, и чтобы разбить печать, Амора заранее заготовила специальное заклинание. Но артефакту оно не досталось. Вместо этого Амора занесла руку, словно собиралась отправить Железного Человека в нокаут, и влепила этим заклинанием в него. Он упал; раздался звук, словно огромный колокол ударил прямо над нашими головами, и скрежет рвущегося металла. Мы попали под дождь из осколков стекла, вылетевшего из окон ближайших зданий. Позже оказалось, что крылья ждавшего нас квинджета чуть ли не бантиками завернулись. Мьельнир и щит Кэпа, конечно, не пострадали.

Я испугалась не на шутку, конечно. Мы все бросились к Железному Человеку, предполагая худшее, и у нас на глазах его доспех расползался на лоскуты, словно был не металлическим гробом, простите за сравнение, а увядающей розой.

Ну, а под ним, конечно же, оказалась Наташа. Бледная, растрепанная, с широко распахнутыми глазами и раздетая до нижнего белья. Тогда я не обратила внимание, что это была кружевная серия от Лиз Шармель, ярко-красная, не самая новая и из разных комплектов, и что на голове Наташи творился кошмар — слипшиеся от пота и лака кудряшки, не видевшие расчески со вчерашнего дня, когда она так мило улыбалась для нас в камеру. Не думаю, что кто-то из присутствующих вообще заметил, что она была в неглиже, кроме Аморы, которая открыла портал за нашими спинами и ушла в него вместе со Скерджем, не забыв отметить, что асгардские задницы во многом превосходят мидгардские.

Нет, я думала только о том, что уже несколько лет не видела Наташу с декольте, и не могла поверить, что все это время была так невнимательна. Потому что ее грудная клетка выглядела как в фильме ужасов: ковер кривых шрамов от контуров бюстгальтера до самых ключиц, а посередине, на месте солнечного сплетения, грубый кусок металла, светящийся холодным синим огнем.

И, что хуже всего, она смотрела на нас с выражением ужаса на лице, словно ей казалось, что она — наш поверженный враг, и мы вот-вот добьем ее из отвращения. Остатки вчерашнего макияжа и глубокие морщины под глазами в беспощадном дневном свете старили ее лет на двадцать, делая ужасно похожей на покойную Марию Старк, хотя мы с Наташей ровесницы, а мне тогда только исполнилось двадцать шесть.

Стив сидел рядом со мной на земле, и на его лице красноречиво сменяли друг друга облегчение, непонимание и обида. Неожиданно на меня накатила злость, и я попыталась что-то сказать, но в горле застрял комок. И хорошо! Что я могла сказать? «Ой, привет? А почему ты нам врала? Я-то думала, ты выросла в глупенькую блядь!» Боюсь, что-то в этом духе она и прочитала в наших глазах.

Тор спас нас, двух идиотов. Он подошел к Наташе незаметно, откуда-то сзади и сбоку, и набросил на нее свой плащ, как огромное мягкое одеяло. Она попыталась запротестовать, но он просто помог ей встать и поддержал на ходу. Вместе они сделали несколько шагов, он что-то сказал, и она кивнула. Тор закутал ее поплотнее, приобнял за плечи, и вместе они взмыли в небо.

* * *

Дженет замолчала и пригубила недопитый бокал. Все молчали. На их стол под открытым небом, окруженный со всех сторон можжевеловой изгородью, опускался ранний декабрьский вечер. Шум вечеринки, раскинувшейся на тысячах квадратных метров вокруг, отступил — видимо, гости предпочли скрыться в приготовленных для них шатрах, несмотря на аномально теплый декабрь. Тор продолжал загадочно улыбался, но его улыбка стала грустной.

— Столько лет, и вы ничего не знали, — присвистнул наконец Хоукай. — А правда, сколько?

— Два года, — ответил Брюс. — Мы собрались в восемьдесят шестом.

— И ты тоже не знал?

— Ха, — Брюс с горечью покачал головой. — Тогда я едва был уверен, где заканчивался я сам, а где начинался большой парень. В хорошие дни. В плохие я сомневался, был ли вообще когда-то какой-то я.

— Извиняюсь.

— Все нормально.

Хоукай повернулся к Черной Вдове.

— А ты знала?

Вдова, которая лениво сооружала на своей тарелке маленький канапе из различных элементов салата с помощью зубочистки, посмотрела на него укоризненно.

— Думаешь, я все про всех знаю? Держу Фьюри свечку, когда он читает секретные отчеты о вас, клоунах?

В уголках его глаз углубилась россыпь морщинок.

— Конечно.

— Дурачок, — сказала Вдова со сдержанным умилением.

— А ты? — спросила Дженет у Тора.

Тот философски пожал могучими плечами.

— Нет, я тоже не был посвящен в секрет мисс Старк. Но ее персона и до этого эпизода казалась мне загадочной. Видите ли, друзья, я видал немало воительниц на поле боя, и все они за пределами брани — как и воители, конечно же — немного менялись в лице. Жизнь для воина — битва, но битва — это еще не жизнь. Тот, кто не понимает разницы, не сможет посвятить свой земной путь, как вы его называете, войне. Воин не просыпается воином и не идет спать воином. Воин готов к зову, только и всего. А мисс Старк… — он внимательно обвел взглядом присутствующих, словно стараясь донести свою мысль до каждого из них лично, — у мисс Старк были такие глаза, словно она жила на поле боя. Просыпалась там, ложилась спать там, и была начеку каждую минуту. Это не сочеталось с остальными ее качествами. Но мы не были друзьями, когда она была для меня «мисс Старк», потому с ней я это обсудить не имел возможности.

— Ты будто намекаешь, что уже обсуждал это с кем-то, — неожиданно сказала Черная Вдова.

— Все верно. Я обсуждал это с Капитаном незадолго до рассказанной дорогой Дженет были.

Вдова отправила канапе в рот.

— Я так и думала. Знаю, о чем ты.

— Конечно, знаешь. — Он лукаво блеснул белоснежными зубами.

Она откинула назад огненно-рыжую волну длинных волос и посмотрела на него свысока.

— Что это призвано означать?

Тор только спрятал невинную улыбку в бокале.

— Итак, — пришел ему на помощь Хоукай, — первый состав Мстителей образовался в восемьдесят шестом. Наташа Старк стала Железным Человеком немного раньше…

— В восемьдесят четвертом, — вздохнула Дженет. — После своего «саббатикала», который на самом деле провела в дыре под землей, подключенная к аккумулятору для трактора. И никто ничего о ней не знал! Ни о террористах, ни о травме, ни даже, господи боже мой, о том, что это ее мозги стоят за технологиями Старк Индастриз. Все это время она играла роль, а мы и рады были верить! Я была рада. Ужасно.

— Ты не могла знать, — попытался утешить ее Брюс. — Чужая душа — потемки.

Но Дженет уже качала головой.

— Она была моей подругой, но я вместо того, чтобы сложить два и два — да хотя бы связать ее поведение в школе с проблемами дома! — просто списала ее со счетов. А герой всея Асгарда подозревал плохое, и все равно не поговорил с ней, потому что тоже не считал ее другом. Охренительные мы с вами друзья, хочу я вам сказать.

— А что вы делали с Наташей после Принстона? — спросил Хоукай у Тора.

— Я помог ей добраться куда она пожелала, конечно. В ее лабораторию при Старк Индастриз, — немного оскорбленно ответил тот. — Ты намекаешь на что-то неподобающее, Глаз Сокола?

— Я просто спрашиваю…

— Наташа — потрясающей телесной и душевной красоты женщина. Это факт. Для меня было бы большой честью разделить с ней ложе, но сердечные дела должны происходить за пределами поля боя. Ты не слушал меня? Она, как и Стивен, имела войну в крови. Была отравлена ею. Так не подобает.

— У нее всегда было много любовников, — непринужденно возразил Хоукай. — Не так уж странно предположить, что ты мог быть среди них.

— До чего мы дошли, — проворчала Дженет так, что услышал только Брюс, сидевший к ней ближе всех. — Перемываем кости вместо того, чтобы праздновать.

— Они могли бы поторопиться и развлечь нас, — тихо ответил он ей. — Не расстраивайся, это все-таки было давно… потеряло актуальность, так сказать.

— …вот потому мне и не стоило быть среди их числа! — прогремел голос над их можжевеловой беседкой. — Ты же не интересуешься, почему Капитан Стивен не был ее любовником?

Хоукай уставился на Тора, словно впервые видел его.

— Прости, я, кажется, неправильно тебя понял… Кэп не был ее любовником?! Что же мы тогда здесь делаем?

Дженет закрыла лицо руками. Брюс и Вдова откровенно веселились; Тор не удостоил Хоукая ответом и теперь подливал всем вина.

— Джен? Бэннер? Глазам своим не верю, и ты, Брут? Ты же сказала, что не держишь Фьюри свечку, откуда дровишки? Я тут один не в курсе, кто с Наташей Старк спал, а кто нет? А может, — интонация Хоукая поменялась, — все знают, почему Наташу Старк зовут… Наташей?

— Это еще к чему? — удивилась Дженет. Тор с Брюсом переглянулись в недоумении, Вдова же помахала на себя расшитой красно-сине-золотыми нитками салфеткой и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Ладно. Успокойся, дорогой мой. Этого никто не знает.

Хоукай придвинулся к ней ближе.

— Никто?

Она закатила глаза к необъятному почерневшему небу, где уже виднелись звезды — насколько это было возможно в пригороде Нью-Йорка.

— Ладно, — повторила она спокойным, глубоким голосом. — Почти никто.

* * *

Задание было простым.

В то время они сложностью не отличались. Это было более страшное, более спокойное время. Совсем другое.

— Умничка, — с гордостью говорил слабый, как дым от тлеющего пожарища, голос в ее голове. — Такая взрослая.

Когда-то она, уставшая от дневных забот и длинных юбок, клала голову на мягкие перины, вдыхала сладкий запах чего-то больше не существующего, а кто-то самый лучший на свете гладил ее по волосам. Потом под ногами была грязь и мокрый снег, и ее за руку тащили сквозь кошмарный сон.

— Не оборачивайся, глупая девка, — едва доносился до ушей грубый голос попутчика. — Даже не думай об этом, слышишь?

И она бежала, не решаясь оторвать взгляд от земли.

Пали дворцы, перерисовывались границы, одни ссутуленные мужчины в пыльной одежде уступили место другим, а она все бежала. Мышь в свите Крысиного Короля.

Возможно, эти детали не так уж важны, но они оправдывают некоторые глупости.

Задание предполагало, что ученый, не привыкший к женскому вниманию, случайно познакомится с простой, надежной девушкой: проведет с ней некоторое время, поделится рабочими проблемами и достижениями. Он пошел даже дальше и пригласил съездить на конференцию в соседнюю страну в качестве своей «плюс один». Она согласилась, упаковала вечерний наряд, надела скромное пальтишко и модную шапочку, взяла его под руку и отправилась в небольшой городок в Альпах, а оттуда на простаивавший в бесснежное время года отель, где их ждала промозглая осенняя погода, простой номер в отеле, «все включено» и симфонический оркестр в качестве развлекательной программы для участников конференции после ужина.

Во время концерта ее и застал телефонный звонок.

Уставший служащий отеля подошел к ним во время антракта и уважительно доложил, что фройляйн просят к аппарату. Ее спутник недоволен и чуть встревожен, но она предполагает, что это бдительная родственница или подруга беспокоится о ее безопасности, и он остается доволен такой версией.

Она взяла трубку и услышала знакомый голос, совершенно неуместный в ситуации.

— Отдам долг…

Дурачок.

— … когда достроят базилику, — нехотя закончила она. (1)

— Я мог сделать только один звонок, и выбрал тебя, так что слушай внимательно. Вместе с тобой в отеле находится агент первой категории. Гражданский, с женой. Сейчас его вызовут по срочному делу в город, и до утра он не доживет. Код красный. Наших в регионе нет.

— А я не соглашалась работать на ваших.

— Я в тебя верю, — сказал он с серьезностью маленького ребенка, и связь прервалась.

Она собиралась выбросить это из головы и вернуться к заданию, а я собиралась быть ею до конца. Положила трубку, с улыбкой поблагодарила служащего отеля, зашла в дамскую комнату припудрить нос, но, выходя, услышала в уже опустевших коридорах эхо резкого голоса и удаляющиеся шаги: тяжелую мужскую походку и уверенные каблуки-«рюмочки».

— …должен вернуться! Срочно!

Недалеко хлопнула дверь. По коридору пронесся впущенный с холода сквозняк. Я замешкалась, но все-таки завернула за угол и заглянула за тяжелую штору. Через окно было видно, как к машине спешили двое, супружеская пара, которых я приметила еще за обедом: невысокий мужчина с блестящими черными волосами и модными усами, и представительная брюнетка, одетая с большим вкусом.

Нет, таких совпадений не бывает.

Но мое сознание уже просыпалось, чуя, что началась охота, и принялось замечать, рассчитывать и планировать. К горлу подступило волнение: зачем мне это? Милый мальчик почему-то решил, что мой теперешний владелец-тире-работодатель не относился ко мне с должным уважением и думал, что может переманить меня в свою контору, где помимо денег предлагался другой сорт идеализма. Мальчик очень, очень милый, но не было никаких гарантий, что он был настоящим. Физически, конечно, был, и у меня остались шрамы, подтверждающие это, но верить словам в нашей профессии? Смешно. В конце-концов, он должен был следить за мной каким-то образом, если знал, что я здесь. Очень глупо было бы послушаться, стоило доложить после окончания задания, и…

Мужчина уже открывал дверь автомобиля перед своей женой, и на мгновение она повернулась ко мне боком. Я поняла, что упустила кое-что, когда видела их сидевшими за столиком днем: она была давно и отчетливо беременна.

Я увидела свое отражение в оконном стекле: растерянное лицо, чуть приоткрытый рот, прядь волос прилипла к щеке. Юная особь, которая не знает, что делает. Идеально.

Прямо в вечернем платье, не забегая в гардероб за верхней одеждой, я выбежала из теплого здания и заторопилась к их машине, размахивая руками. Зажглись фары, ослепив меня на секунду.

— Подождите! Эй! — крикнула я, сама не ожидая, как отчаянно прозвучал мой голос.

С пассажирской стороны немного опустилось стекло.

— Вы едете в город? Пожалуйста, подвезите. Умоляю.

Женщина смотрела на меня вопросительно, ее муж с водительского кресла — недовольно и с подозрением.

— Я приехала сюда с мужчиной, и он… я боюсь, фрау! Он оказался совсем не таким, как на первый взгляд… Пожалуйста! — Дрожа на ветру, я полезла в сумочку. — Вот, у меня есть деньги, только заберите меня отсюда!

В автомобиле произошел короткий разговор, который закончился тем, что мужчина закатил глаза и быстро закивал, а женщина опустила стекло и улыбнулась мне.

— Садитесь. Мы очень торопимся.

Рассыпаясь в благодарностях, я села на заднее сиденье, обитое дорогой кожей, и мы тронулись. Все еще не понимая, зачем все это делаю, я смотрела как за стеклом проносятся темные силуэты деревьев и строений, и лихорадочно соображала: что теперь? У меня был пистолет, конечно, но от чего я собиралась их защищать? Если это, конечно, были они. Если опасность существовала. Если меня не собирались подставить таким нелепым образом. А что если меня привезут в город без всяких происшествий? Как я собиралась упрашивать их нянчить меня до утра?

Мы выехали с территории отеля. Было уже совсем темно, свет фар выхватывал слишком мало горной дороги, на километры вокруг не было ни души, и все мои рефлексы разом посылали сигналы об опасности.

Слишком много «если», но этот сценарий был очень похож на…

О, нет. Нет, только не он.

Продолжая повиноваться сумасшествию, я достала пистолет и щелкнула предохранителем. В тишине салона мои попутчики испуганно вскрикнули и разом заговорили.

— Ваши жизни в опасности. — Мой голос прорезал их восклицания и заставил замолчать. — Лучше бы нам вернуться, но, боюсь, уже поздно. Ваш автомобиль найдут покореженным в овраге или въехавшим в дерево, а ваши тела — в очень плохом состоянии. Никто не будет искать дыры от пуль, а если все-таки найдут, то их убедят на разглашать находку.

Ну, а если ничего такого не произойдет, то мне придется бежать от вас… или в крайнем случае убить вас самой, и в любом случае у меня будут огромные неприятности. Этого я им, конечно, не сказала.

Мужчина выругался.

— Я должен был сразу догадаться, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — Ты слишком хороша для роли глупышки, детка.

— Помолчи лучше и следи за дорогой, Говард, — ответила ему жена. Она обернулась ко мне, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — И что, вы полагаете, сейчас произойдет?

Я не успела ответить. Перед машиной словно из ниоткуда выросла фигура мужчины, и Говард, выругавшись еще громче, ударил по тормозам. Убийца, не дожидаясь, пока автомобиль остановится, прыгнул на капот, затем на крышу. Зная, что он сейчас рукой пробьет ее и ударит кого-нибудь из сидящих спереди головой о руль или панель передач, я ринулась вперед, между Говардом и его женой, и и когда удар сверху наступил, то перехватила эту руку. Она была холодна как лед.

— Жми на газ! — закричала я. — Больше шансов сбросить его! Едь, мать твою!

Говард, к его чести, послушался. Его жена попыталась мне помочь, но только мешала, потому ей я без всякого крика, как можно тише, сказала лезть на заднее сидение и поменяться со мной местами. Несмотря на положение, ей это удалось, пока я всеми правдами и неправдами удерживала руку в салоне, доставляя нападавшему неудобства. Я знала, что он вот-вот опомнится от неожиданности и начнет стрелять, наплевав на поддержание правдоподобной картины автокатастрофы, и стоило удержать его в ближнем бою, где у меня было хоть какое-то преимущество.

— Вижу город! — воскликнул Говард.

Я не была уверена, что убийцу остановят свидетели, но это был хороший момент, чтобы попробовать избавиться от него.

В ту же секунду, когда под колесами начался деревянный мостик и салон задребезжал по-новому, я перестала тянуть на себя холодную руку, и, как я и рассчитывала, нападавший потерял равновесие. Если бы мне повезло, он бы сорвался с крыши. Если бы мне повезло очень сильно, то сорвался бы и с моста. Но мне не повезло совсем: падая, он успел схватить меня за волосы и вытащил через все растущую дыру в крыше наружу, где-то до пояса. Рваные очертания дыры расцарапали мне живот, спину и особенно голые плечи. В другой руке он держал новый румынский ПМ-63. В последний момент я ударила его в колено, и он все-таки потерял равновесие. Очередь пуль описала в воздухе параболу, пока он падал, и несколько все-таки угодили в цель. Женщина закричала. Убийца упал на дорогу, а автомобиль наконец-то влетел в город и пронеслась по ярко освещенной главной улице. Потревоженные стрельбой, вооруженные охотничьими ружьями жители выбегали из своих домов, одетые как попало, но их вмешательство не понадобилось. Когда я смогла сфокусировать взгляд, нападавшего на дороге больше не было.

Последнее, что я помню из того дня, это как меня вытаскивали из залитого моей же кровью салона машины. Чьи-то мягкие, сильные руки удерживали мою голову, а когда меня положили на землю, то принялись гладить по волосам.

— Как тебя зовут, солнышко? — спросила Мария Старк.

В полузабытьи я ответила правду.

* * *

— …а потом, — закончила Черная Вдова, — я проснулась в больнице, Ник Фьюри сидел у моей постели, и это уже совсем другая история.

— У меня больше вопросов, чем было полчаса назад, — сказала Дженет. — Значит, тебя на самом деле зовут Наташа? Тони назвали в честь тебя? Это так мило! Но как ты могла изображать взрослую девушку тридцать… с чем-то лет назад? А кто тебе звонил?

— Как это кто, — возмутился Хоукай и бросил в нее косточкой от маслины. — Я, конечно!

— Ты? Милый мальчик? Да ты по сравнению со Вдовой самый натуральный пожилой дядюшка!

Хоукай подпер лицо кулаком и захлопал ресницами.

— Подождите-подождите, — Брюс даже придвинулся к столу, чтобы оказаться ближе к беседе. — Новый ПМ-63, секретные агенты, которые звонят друг другу по проводному телефону… Шестидесятые? Так сорок лет прошло! Я могу поверить, что Хоукаю уже хорошо за пятьдесят, хоть он и отлично выглядит… — Хоукай показал ему большой палец, — …но Вдова, получается, родилась когда, в сороковые?

— Мимо, — с гордостью сказал Хоукай. Вдова посмотрела на него выразительно.

— Или, — продолжил Брюс, и в его голосе появилась необычная нота, — еще раньше, в… Тысяча девятьсот пятом, к примеру. Не уверен в датах, но примерно угадал, не так ли, княжна?

Глаза Черной Вдовы на мгновение распахнулись от удивления.

— Что? Княжна?! — воскликнула Дженет. Хоукай победоносно хлопнул в ладоши и тут же осекся.

— Мистер Бэннер, — непринужденно сказала Вдова, словно обсуждала с ним погоду, — вы удивляете меня. Откуда такие выводы?

Брюс горько улыбнулся.

— Просто догадка, простите мою неуместную драматизацию. Однажды, когда я был не совсем в себе, то слышал как Фьюри позвал по переговорному устройству агента Романову. Редкая фамилия, сами понимаете, но известная… Вот и подумал.

Дженет тем временем развернулась к сидевшему в вежливом, непонимающем молчании Тору и что-то зашептала ему на ухо.

Вдова и Хоукай переглянулись.

— Вы очень опасный человек, Брюс, — сказала она.

— Потому что превращаюсь в того, другого?

— Потому что замечаете детали в экстремальных ситуациях и умеете пользоваться арифметикой. Надеюсь, хранить секреты вы тоже умеете. Это касается всех присутствующих.

Она обвела взглядом их маленькую компанию и снова остановилась на Хоукае.

— А ты, дорогой мой, та еще находка для шпиона.

— После сегодняшнего сложно поверить, что ты шпион, — сказала Дженет.

— Я, — с достоинством ответил ей Хоукай, — не шпион. Я секретный агент. Это разница.

— Получается, ты был совсем юным агентом, когда повстречал прекрасную незнакомку по другую сторону баррикад и уговорил ее сменить сторону? До того как узнал, что она годится тебе в бабушки, или после? В любом случае, это так романтично!

— Джен, кончай допрос, не то она меня прикончит.

— Прикончу, — подтвердила Вдова с улыбкой. — Но я не все эти годы прожила как живу сейчас. Большую часть того времени я не была… немного не в себе. На этом остановимся.

— Забавна непринужденность, с которой вы принимаете подобные открытия, — сказал Тор. — Много времени прошло от нашего знакомства, по вашим меркам.

— Принимаем, хоть и немножко завидуем, — сказала Дженет. — Вон, Фьюри тоже страшно подумать, сколько лет, а он все не стареет.

Где-то недалеко, перекрывая отдаленный шум вечеринки, послышались шаги и шорох кустов. Сидевшие за столом обернулись на звук, невольно ожидая увидеть генерала собственной персоной. Вместо Ника Фьюри из-за поворота живой изгороди вышел гораздо менее представительный мужчина, одетый в явно слегка помятый брючный костюм. В царившем полумраке его лица не было видно, но это не помешало присутствующим его узнать.

— Хэнк!

— Дженет! — Генри Пим сделал несколько шагов и пошатнулся, споткнувшись обо что-то. — Почему вы сидите в темноте? Я еле нашел дорогу. Так и знал, надо было брать шлем, но Пеппер сказала, тут строгий дресс-код…

— Мы сплетничали, — сказал Хоукай, хлопая себя по карманам. Через мгновение он уже щелкал зажигалкой.

— Может, позвать кого-то? — спросила Дженет, поднимаясь навстречу Хэнку. Тор последовал ее примеру, протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, похлопал по плечу и пересел на другую сторону стола, освобождая для него место поближе к ней. Дженет коротко обняла его.

— Зачем? — Хоукай одну за другой зажег притаившиеся на столе маленькие свечи в низких подсвечниках.

— Атмосферно, — немного рассеянно сказал Брюс. — Если кому-то нужен плед, то здесь есть на всех, кстати… Вон там, под сервировочным столом.

Пледы понадобились всем, кроме Тора, и следующие несколько минут они провели, устраиваясь поудобнее и наполняя бокалы.

— Я, конечно, очень рад вас всех видеть, — наконец сказал Хэнк, укутанный в клетчатый флис, — но что здесь происходит? Я три месяца сидел на исследовательской базе в восточной Африке и собирался сидеть еще не меньше двух. Но какой-то черт меня дернул сегодня утром сходить в ближайшую деревню, спросить в магазинчике, не было ли новых поставок, а там телевизор… И что я вижу? Эти двое сумасшедших на всех каналах, собираются пожениться незамедлительно. Как в параллельную реальность заглянул. Что случилось? Я ничего не понял, но позвонил Т’Чалле, и он меня подбросил…

Тор несколько раз понимающе кивнул.

— Я получил вести подобным образом, друг мой.

— Много всего случилось, — вздохнула Дженет. — Сначала трагедия. Нитро взорвал несколько кварталов в Стэмфорде, погибла команда наших и полтысячи гражданских, в том числе дети. Пресса обвинила супергеройское сообщество в отсутствии ответственности за свои поступки, потому что мы, видите ли, носим маски и скрываем свои настоящие имена от публики. Очень быстро дело докатилось до протестов, а потом до, простите за это слово, но по-другому назвать у меня не хватает воображения… линчеваний. На этот раз никто не умер, но было очень страшно. Ну, а Стив и Наташа сделали все только хуже… Да, прости, Хоукай, но я так считаю. Наташа хотела пойти навстречу общественному мнению и выступила за акт Регистрации.

— Потому что политики говорят то, что от них хотят услышать, чтобы народ отстал и не мешал заниматься всякими х…

— Хоукай!

— Ничего бы не случилось!

— В общем, может, ничего бы и не случилось, но часть наших ее поддержала, а часть была категорически против. Стив был против. Когда дело дошло до драки, пресса назвала происходящее началом гражданской войны.

— И это, — медленно проговорил Хэнк, — как-то подводит нас к вопросу о бракосочетании?

— Да. — Дженет смущенно повела плечами. — Где-то на ближайших квадратных километрах должен быть Мэтт, можем позвать, чтобы объяснил точно…

— Ну уж нет, — запротестовал Хоукай. — Еще раз я этого не вытерплю.

— Короче говоря, юристы предложили технически законный способ, эээ, защитить наше право на анонимность через Стива и Наташу, которые de facto стали лидерами по разные стороны баррикад. Они женятся, воевать больше не за что. Конец?

— Дело в свидетельствовании против супруга, — подсказала Вдова. — Некоторые доказательства окажутся недопустимыми к рассмотрению присяжными. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы задержать процесс принудительного снятия масок.

— Устроили цирк вокруг серьезной проблемы, — горько сказал Хэнк. — Тема регистрации никуда не денется, зато Кэп с Ташей вынесли свои половые проблемы на всеобщее обозрение. Стыд и срам. Надеюсь, секс в браке им понравится еще больше, чем нравился до…

— А Тор вот говорит, — с энтузиазмом перебил его Хоукай, — что Стив и Наташа еще никогда не трахались.

— Не трахались? — это утверждение, казалось, удивило Хэнка куда больше, чем свадьба. — Я думал… ну, я такие вещи никогда не замечаю, конечно, но уж они-то…

* * *

Наташа Старк с тихим стоном уронила голову на грудь Стиву Роджерсу.

— Какой кошмар. Наши друзья — ужасные люди.

Стив бережно поправил наброшенную на ее плечи шубку и снова обнял.

Они сидели на простой деревянной скамейке в лабиринте живой изгороди, всего в десятке шагов от приглашенных на их собственную свадьбу, но надежно укрытые от глаз. Сменившие после церемонии супергеройскую форму на обычную одежду, они выглядели как самые заурядные муж и жена. В сумерках его темно-синяя парадная униформа казалась серой, а ее длинное, совсем не свадебное платье струилось по траве волнами неопределенного цвета.

— Может, пора все-таки выйти к ним? — спросил он без особого энтузиазма.

— Давай еще немного подождем, — ответила она. — Пусть сменят тему. Не хочется расписывать во всех подробностях, какие мы с тобой глупые.

* * *

Сейчас кажется, что день, когда мы с Хэнком, Дженет, Тором и Халком нашли Стива во льду, был самым лучшим днем моей жизни. Но то время было слишком богатым на события. За короткий срок я успела попасть в плен к террористам, совершить прорыв в сфере носимого вооружения и боевой экипировки, получить реактор в грудную клетку, стать убийцей, а потом супергероем. Ушли в прошлое простые времена, когда я по ночам играла роль наследницы, а днями просиживала в лабораториях над инженерными проектами и тащила на своих идеях военно-промышленный комплекс Старк Индастриз, гарантируя стабильность и процветание компании — все как хотел мой дорогой папенька. Ясное дело, женщине Америка не доверила бы контракты на поставку оружия, и о моей роли мало кто знал, а кто узнавал, тот обычно не верил. Вдобавок к этим обязанностям я как раз обзавелась новыми: подзаряжать реактор каждые пять часов, иначе мое сердце останавливалось; быть супергероем самостоятельно; быть супергероем в команде; от имени Наташи выступать спонсором этой команды; защищать Старк Индастриз от финансовых проблем, которые возникали вследствие моего длительного пребывания в подвале у террористов, и от суперзлодеев, которые пытались красть технологии компании, мой доспех, или на худой конец Хэппи с Пеппер. Тогда же случились мой первый полет в космос, первое путешествие во времени, первая встреча с богами из эддических мифов… Ко всему прочему я была безнадежно влюблена в Пеппер и где-то находила время страдать по этому поводу. Так что замороженный во льдах суперсолдат из второй мировой, даже если у него была идеальная фигура и голубые глаза, а при первой встрече он ударил меня столом, не имел шансов поразить стрелой Купидона в и без того нездоровое сердце человека с моим заслуженным списком проблем (а также актеров, актрис, мистеров и мисс подставить-нужную-страну, моделей, особей королевской крови… Серьезно. Однажды я поцеловала саму Клеопатру, какие там суперсолдаты).

До начала жизни у розетки меня все устраивало. Когда тебя не воспринимают всерьез, это развязывает руки. Я обожала и работу, и приключения в постелях интересных людей, едва допустимые нравами тех лет. Я была очень юна и уверенна в себе, не отягощенная чужими мнениями, только стабильностью Старк Индастриз, и мои похождения тоже были своего рода приятной стабильностью.

Стив же появился в моей жизни как раз в тот момент, когда я была совершенно одинока. Ни Хэппи, ни Пеппер, ни Мстители не были посвящены в мои новые тайны. Секс мне был категорически противопоказан по многим причинам. Я оказалась окружена людьми, которые ничего обо мне не знали. Впервые меня судили не по багажу наследия, а лично, по поступкам и словам. Даже супергеройское прозвище придумали журналисты. Конечно, Кэп тоже считал меня мужчиной, хотя у меня и в мыслях изначально не было притворяться — это пресса посмотрела на доспех и не рассмотрела, что он все-таки немного выдавал мои формы, а я, сама того не понимая, подыграла им с помощью модулятора голоса. После всех мытарств в инженерии неожиданно начать получать уважение мужиков без оговорок — это страшный наркотик, и подсела я на него как только распробовала.

Я чувствовала себя большой, тяжелой и сильной, и это было чертовски прекрасно. Стоило надеть доспех, и меня не перебивали, а когда перебивали, то как правило без плохо скрываемого неуважения. Я моментально отучилась от привычек держать колени вместе и использовать флирт как первую линию защиты. Меня били, я била в ответ с плеча, а не раздавала пощечины. Даже суперзлодеи, которые пытались меня убить, не называли мои проклятья в их адрес истериками. В моей команде все шуточки про женщин происходили за счет Дженет, а я впервые в жизни была вроде как и ни при чем — прости, Джен. И все это бледнело перед чувствами, которые испытываешь, когда тебя считает боевым товарищем Стив Роджерс.

От относился ко мне так, словно я была незаменима и бесценна, и как Железный Человек я радостно отвечала ему тем же, словно верила в это, а потом ночами смеялась над своей глупостью наедине с мастерской. Он забавно не стеснялся своих эмоций и позволял разделять их. Мне доводилось носить его на руках в прямом смысле этого слова — сложно даже описать, что я испытывала при этом! Мы смеялись вместе, подначивали друг друга, искренне спорили, проводили вместе короткие минуты настоящей душевной близости. Были моменты, когда некоторые его жесты сбивали меня с толку, так как, будь я в своей собственной шкуре, без колебаний сочла бы их флиртом, но я была пьяна настоящей мужской дружбой и списывала все на свое недостаточное понимание ее проявлений, еще и мысленно ругая себя за порывы опошлить нечто чистое и возвышенное.

А потом Амора разбила мой доспех, и в тот день Стив впервые посмотрел на меня по-другому, словно я вероломно предала его доверие.

Он не сказал ничего такого вслух. Спасибо галантности Тора, которая спасла нас от слов, которые могли бы быть произнесены на горячую голову. Нет, когда мы увиделись снова, Стив проявил понимание и никогда впоследствии не пытался использовать мой пол против меня в наших разногласиях. Но я запомнила, что тогда было написано на его лице.

Если раньше какая-то часть меня украдкой подумывала, не пригласил ли бы он меня в ресторан или еще куда-то, если бы знал, что я — Наташа, а не крепкое мужское плечо коллеги, то потом все стало ясно: не пригласил бы. Конечно, я могла и сама попробовать сделать первый шаг, но с ним это было бы как-то неправильно. Слишком современно, особенно в моем исполнении. Уж он-то точно знает, чего хочет, думала я. Если ему интересно, пригласит.

Так прошло двенадцать лет.

Но и на дружбе нашей все это не отразилось. Совсем. И когда я говорю «совсем», то имею в виду, что он не поменял свое поведение. Как только он свыкся с идеей, что Наташа Старк и Железный Человек — это одно и то же, то все вернулось на круги своя. Поначалу, пока он еще укладывал все это в своей голове и держался со мной ровно, словно обиженно, я строила теории: не мог же он считать женщину недостойной дружбы? Может, Капитану вообще не нравятся женщины? Какое-то время после разморозки он сторонился любых намеков на личную жизнь. Но личная жизнь у него потом появилась. Само собой, не со мной, так что ответ напрашивался следующий: женщины очень даже нравятся, но конкретно я, получается, нет.

А флирт остался. Прикосновения остались. Разговоры по душам тоже. Он стал пугающе значимой частью моей жизни, и я так и не решилась разобраться, что это за мужская дружба такая. Человеческие отношения никогда не были моей сильной стороной, и лучше принимать все как есть, чем спугнуть нечто настолько странное и удивительное. Так бы прошло еще пятьдесят лет, наверное, если бы не перспектива гражданской войны.

Когда Мэтт предложил нам пожениться и решить проблему регистрации хотя бы на первое время, мое сердце екнуло. Я была уверена, что Стив разгневается и откажется даже рассматривать такой вариант. Но он, старательно не глядя в мою сторону, хотя сидел прямо напротив, кивнул. Обреченный, геройский взгляд. Не знаешь, смеяться или плакать.

Понятия не имею, как Пеппер это провернула. Может, у нее был припасен сценарий для чрезвычайных ситуаций? Как свадьба в Вегасе, только для журналистов и сотен гостей? Она предвидела, что мне приспичит срочно выйти замуж? В любом случае, мы поговорили с Мэттом, и венчание было запланировано на полдень следующего дня. Целый ландшафтный парк был арендован для ужина и вечеринки. Все это должно было показать, что на такой шаг мы решились не спонтанно и вовсе не из политических соображений.

Накануне вечером белое платье моего размера и фасона было доставлено на мой этаж Старк Тауэр, в гостиную с видом на Централ Парк.

Стоило мне остаться наедине с платьем, сюрреализм ситуации начал перетекать в трезвый пессимизм. Не так я надеялась выйти замуж! Не то чтобы это стояло высоко в моем списке приоритетов (и вообще, хорошо бы сходить пару раз, разобраться, что к чему), но так я собой еще ради команды не жертвовала.

Раздался короткий звонок внутреннего лифта.

— Мне сказали, что ты здесь, — сказал Стив, ступая в гостиную. Его голос звучал как стеклянный в огромной комнате из камня и металла. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Именно то, что хочется услышать от жениха в ночь перед свадьбой.

— Видеть платье — плохая примета, — только и смогла ответить я.

Он, наглец, одетый как всегда аккуратно, бесконечно уставший, грустно улыбнулся.

— Уж это как-нибудь переживем.

Мне и до него было неуютно в не очень-то удобном модном кресле, и все-таки я широким жестом пригласила его сесть в соседнее — чтобы тоже помучался. Получился эдакий неловкий треугольник: он, я и платье на высокой напольной вешалке, мы трое вот-вот окажемся связаны, пока смерть не разлучит нас… Хотя, что более вероятно, пока этот финт ушами не потеряет актуальность. На месяц-два?

— Прости, Наташа, — нарушил тишину Стив.

— За то, что у нас чуть не началась война?

Он заерзал, тоже, видимо, прочувствовав неудобство кресла и того факта, что о войне не сожалел.

— За то, что я создам в твоей жизни неудобства этим так называемым браком.

— Да я и не замечу, что буду замужем, — на всякий случай жизнерадостно ответила я.

Ему это определенно не понравилось.

— Об этом я и хотел попросить. Для меня все это, — он махнул на платье, — не пустяки. С твоего позволения, я бы хотел попросить, чтобы ты… чтобы ты не… Чтобы, пока мы будем женаты, ты не принимала участие ни в каких… посторонних проектах?

— Чтобы я ни с кем не спала? Уж не собрался ли ты исполнять супружеский долг? Я польщена, но это совсем не обязательно, — тут я проглотила «знаю же, что на самом деле не хочешь». — Никто не станет проверять, поверь.

Между его бровями появилась складка. Он не пошевелился, но мне и без того было отлично видно, что он недоволен.

— Никто тебя не заставляет делать то, чего не хочется, — добавила я. — Почему ты дуешься?

Он вздохнул. Громко, собираясь с духом.

— Наташа, — медленно произнес он, — а ты бы вышла за меня без… всего этого?

— Без гражданской войны? — я не смогла скрыть удивление. — С чего бы? Ты никогда не интересовался мной как… любовным интересом.

— Так это выглядит, — в никуда сказал он. — Да, наверное.

— Что — это?

Он стал похож на проштрафившегося щенка-подростка, неуклюжего, на толстых лапах. У меня перехватило дыхание. Серьезно?! Сейчас?

— Я хотел, но не смог, — наконец сказал он. — Я… видишь ли, когда я увидел тебя под остатками доспеха, моей первой мыслью было «теперь я могу пригласить его на свидание!»

— Не вижу проблемы? — осторожно спросила я.

— Разве? Наташ, если мой друг снимает маску и оказывается женщиной, то совсем не нормально тут же начинать планировать домик и детей! Ничего же больше не изменилось, так почему такой резкий поворот? Я начал представлять, как бы отреагировал на подобное в исполнении любого из моих друзей и пришел к неутешительному выводу.

Оу. _Оу._ Подождите, домик и детей?!

— Я понял, что за секунду ничего не поменялось. Что ты нравилась мне и пока я считал тебя мужчиной. Это было… мягко говоря, тяжело принять.

Я смотрела на него во все глаза.

— Я оказался в странной ситуации, — продолжал он. — С одной стороны, я мог бы закрыть глаза на это открытие. Какая разница, что мне, возможно, понравился мужчина, если на самом деле это была женщина? Но кот сбежал из мешка, понимаешь? Я не знал, но чувства все равно появились.

Чувства?! Боже мой. Конечно, понимаю. Только у меня от осознания до действий прошло, может, дня три, а не… четырнадцать лет… Ох, Стив, почему с тобой так сложно. Почему за все эти годы мне не надоел твой сорт сложности. Я почувствовала, что надеюсь на что-то.

— Так что поначалу мне казалось естественным выражать свои чувства как раньше, чтобы ты поняла, что для меня нет разницы.

Гениально. Я поняла, да.

— Но я не придумал, как подступиться к вопросу. Пригласить куда-то? Но мы и так регулярно проводили время вдвоем, что мне очень нравилось, и перевести все это в другое русло было… Странно. Встречаться с коллегами Фьюри вообще никому не советовал, и я в целом был с ним согласен. Я позволил нашим отношениям плыть по течению.

А потом я опять начала встречаться с Таем.

— А потом ты стала встречаться с Таем.

А ты встретил Шэрон.

— А я встретил Шэрон.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Какое-то время мы смотрели друг на друга, он хмурился, я улыбалась.

— Стив, — наконец сказала я. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты идиот.

Он хотел спорить, но я продолжала улыбаться, и что-то в нем словно сломалось, напряжение в его плечах пропало.

— Это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать, Таша?

— Вообще-то это ты пришел ко мне что-то сказать! А если бы Железный Человек оказался мужчиной, сколько лет бы прошло до этого разговора?

Он смущенно (и упрямо) посмотрел в пол. Я продолжала веселиться.

— Бедный Старк из параллельных реальностей! Он уже, наверное, поседел, пока ты определяешься со своими предпочтениями! Как думаешь, есть такой мир? А мир, в котором ты — женщина, а я нет? Я бы соблазнила тебя за месяц!

— Тебе ничего не мешало соблазнить меня за месяц и здесь…

— Да?

Я встала с кресла, он поднялся навстречу мне. Он был обут, я — босиком, увеличивая и без того ощутимую разницу в росте между нами.

— Протокол «Вечеринка», Марк Три! — громко и отчетливо произнесла я.

— Наташ…

— Шшшш.

Повинуясь моему голосу, доспех отделился от своего механизма запуска несколькими этажами выше. Красно-золотые части пулей пронеслись по предназначенному им маршруту и, достигнув меня, завертелись вокруг, облепляя мою фигуру, приподнимая меня повыше, ставя на амортизирующие платформы подошв. Через мгновение мы со Стивом сравнялись ростом и стояли теперь глаза в глаза, разделенные маской и слоем металла.

— Тот самый доспех, — сказал Стив с ощутимой долей сентиментальности.

— Не он, просто реставрация, — ответил ему металлический голос Железного Человека. — Ты что-то хотел сказать мне, Кэп?

Стив сделал шаг в мою сторону. Его руки с явным удовольствием легли на мою талию. Ммм, интересно.

Он был так близко, что я ожидала поцелуя прямо через лицевую пластину. Но он отстранился и, к моему грандиозному удивлению, встал на одно колено.

— Кэп?!

— Ты самый невероятный человек, которого я знаю, — сказал он. — У тебя прекрасное, сильное сердце. Ты стараешься поступать правильно, несмотря ни на что — даже на меня. Мое уважение к тебе, твоей доброте, твоему таланту не знает границ. Я не представляю жизни без тебя, мое будущее — это ты, и неважно, останемся ли мы друзьями или добавим в наши отношения что-то еще. Я видел тебя со стольких ракурсов, и все равно нахожу новые. Иногда ты — загадка, а иногда кажется, что мы читаем мысли друг друга.

— И все равно делаем неправильные выводы.

— И почему-то, стоит не предполагать, а говорить прямо, то оказывается, что наши выводы не так уж сильно отличаются. И неправильно, что я делаю это только сейчас, но… ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

— Стив, завтра наша свадьба.

— И жизнь в браке имеет шанс оказаться совсем не такой, как мы оба подумали, когда Мэтт предложил эту аферу.

— Если я скажу да…

— На этих выходных ничего не планируй, я займусь нашей программой.

— Мне готовиться к отжиманиям?

— Только если ты этого хочешь, — сказал он таким тоном, что у меня появились интересные мысли. — Так что скажешь?

— Не знаю, не знаю… Мне нравится, когда ты стоишь передо мной на коленях.

— Пожелание учтено. Наташ…

— Да, Стив. Как будто ты не знаешь, что я соглашусь на все, что ты предложишь, и в этом моя проблема.

Он встал и привлек меня к себе. Обниматься в доспехе не очень удобно, но обниматься на равных? Замечательно.

— Я могу тебя поцеловать? — спросил он после долгих, приятных мгновений.

— Полегче, любимый, я могу и подумать, что ты на самом деле желаешь не меня, а доспех.

Как странно, должно быть, звучали эти слова через модулятор голоса.

— Ты уже называла меня любимым, будучи Железным Человеком, — проявил чудеса чтения мыслей Стив и коснулся губами моей металлической щеки. — Если достигнешь нового уровня трансгуманизма и переселишь свое сознание и сердце в робота, то не могу ничего исключать… Я не представляю, как можно тебя не любить.

Моя лицевая пластина поднялась словно сама собой, и, закончив прелюдию длиной в целую вечность, Капитан Америка и Железный Человек слились в поцелуе.

Не очень-то объясняет, почему я и выходила замуж в доспехе на следующий день, не так ли? Теперь это известное фото, кажется. На нем вообще сложно разобрать, мужчина в доспехе или женщина, и я предвкушаю интернет-теории, спекуляции, неизбежные гомофобные отзывы от недостаточно разобравшихся в теме и так далее. Приятно, конечно, но получилось это не специально. В тот вечер платью не было суждено продолжать быть третьим лишним: Стив наступил на подол, пока валил меня на диван, и оторвал шлейф и кусок юбки. Справедливости ради, доспех весит почти как легковой автомобиль, так что любой на месте Кэпа мог бы оплошать подобным образом. Можно было бы, конечно, отвлечься, позвонить Пеппер, попросить новое… Но когда двое людей после столь продолжительного взаимного вальсирования наконец-то занимаются сексом, им не до какого-то там платья.

Как и должно быть свойственно хорошим мальчикам, Стив умеет делать все то же, что и плохие, только очень хорошо. У него просто восхитительно красивый член (кто бы сомневался), и он умеет им пользоваться, потому что не забывает про глаза и уши, которые обычно идут в комплект с членом, но используются обладателями гораздо реже, чем того хотелось бы. А еще его основной период сексуального образования пришелся на вторую мировую, когда солдаты получали от снабжения всего по шесть презервативов в месяц, и какие-то неизвестные мне женщины, спасибо им огромнейшее за это, не поленились научить его доставлять удовольствие всеми способами, кроме самого распространенного и репродуктивно опасного. Об этом я бы ни за что не рассказала ни на какой вечеринке.

Я расскажу все остальное, когда нам надоест сидеть в уголке под живой изгородью и слушать, какой дисфункциональной парой нас считают наши близкие друзья. Возможно, это будет совсем скоро. Возможно, его рука сейчас неспроста словно случайно задевает мою ногу повыше колена, и мы еще чуть-чуть задержимся.

Заканчивается двухтысячный год, а вместе с ним и двадцатый век. В новое тысячелетие мы со Стивом войдем уже не только плечом к плечу, а и рука об руку — невероятный, неожиданный поворот. Я никогда не мечтала о таком, но в кои-то веки у меня хорошее предчувствие.

_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) «Отдам долг, когда достроят базилику» — будапештская поговорка. Речь идет о базилике святого Иштвана, первого короля Венгрии, которую строили 54 года.


End file.
